


Tales from the End

by Garak



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, read and see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garak/pseuds/Garak
Summary: Collection of short stories set after Salem's defeat and the people dealing with the aftermath.1st story - Reconcile: Ruby attempts to cox her aunt from her self-imposed exile to reconnect with her family.2nd story - Regret: Drawn by her semblance, Summer seeks to comfort her old partner.
Kudos: 17





	1. Reconcile

**Reconcile**

Ruby swept her damp hood back and scoped out the decaying cabin.

Nestled in a forgotten corner of the vast Emerald forest, the cottage was barely visible through the wildwood seeking to reclaim it's lost foothold. The roof sagged under a carpet of moss, still glimmering with dew in the midday sun. Small ferns sprouted from the dirt filled gaps in the weathered log walls. Seemly abandoned, the only sign of human occupation was the roughly hacked thicket that once blocked the door.

Her companion stepped forward and Ruby stopped them with an outstretched arm. The hooded figure tilted her head, golden hair spilling out; Ruby silently shook hers in response. They snorted and folded their arms, but held their position. Ruby took a deep breath and strode towards the door.

She didn't bother knocking, though the rusty hinges protested shrilly at her intrusion. She paused while her eyes adjusted to the mottled light seeping through the few remaining window panes. Surprisingly, she found a cosy setup. Battered but sturdy furniture showed signs of recent patchwork. Every surface was swept clean of dust, and the slate floor appeared freshly scrubbed. Embers glowed through the grating of a potbelly stove remarkably free of rust. Ruby wondered if she had the right place.

A flash of red cut away those doubts as she ducked under a sweeping blade. Rolling forward to avoid the follow up strike, Ruby sprung to her feet, scythe unfolding in her hands to face her assailant.

“Oh. It's you.” Raven said.

“Nice to see you to, Raven.” Ruby replied, keeping the barrel of her weapon trained on her aunt. “Do you greet all your guests like this?”

“Only the unwelcome ones.”

Glaring, Raven slide her sword back into its sheath before hanging it on a hook by the door. A tense moment later, Ruby folded her weapon with a snap. She warily watched her aunt stalk past to turn on a dust lamp dangling from the ceiling. Raven couldn't outrun time, she noted. White had leached away the black in her hair leaving only a few ribbons of charcoal locks, and her perpetual frown pulled at wrinkles crinkling her skin. Yet, her eyes still burned between narrowed lids like the coals in the stove.

“Take a seat,” Raven gestured stiffly. “May as well be comfortable while you stare.”

Ruby flushed red. “Sorry.” she mumbled.

Raven may have aged, but her intimidating aura still had power.

“Um, nice place,” she said, perching on the edge of the couch. “Very homely. Didn't think you were so into... homemaking.”

“Thanks. I'd offer you tea, but I haven't had the chance to pop out to the store lately.” Raven said dryly.

“Figured that,” Ruby said, popping open a pouch on her belt. She pulled out a small, round canister and offered it to Raven. “I'd be a poor guest if I didn't bring a gift.”

Plucking the canister from Ruby's hand, Raven squinted at the label. A ghost of a smile faded onto her lips.

“Mistrial green tea, good choice. Glad to see you've picked up some manners.”

“You’d be surprised how polite people can be when you're not trying to kill them.”

Ruby mentally cursed her retort when Raven slipped back into her scowl. Her aunt spun away, stomping over the stove.

“Why are you here, Rose?” Raven asked, yanking open the grate to jam kindling in. “Not to bring an old women goodies, I assume?”

“You know why.” Ruby said, folding her hands in her lap.

Raven paused. “Yang?”

“Yes, I want–“

“No.” Raven interrupted, slamming the grate.

She abruptly stood and stalked past Ruby.

“Yes,” Ruby turned around. “It's time to make peace, Raven.”

Taking a dented kettle off a shelf, Raven dunked it into a waterbarrel. “Peace? Bah! It's too late for that nonsense.”

“It's never too late. You can't just stay out here and ignore the world.”

“I can, and I will,” Raven said, setting her jaw. “There's nothing I need out there.”

“Nothing but your _family_. Do you know your granddaughter wants to meet you?”

“Well, I don't want to meet her.” Raven snapped as she bustled back to the stove.

Ruby sighed. “At least pay your respects to–”

The clang of metal cut her off as Raven slammed the kettle into the stove, water sloshing out to hiss on the hot plate.

“No! Dead fools deserve no respect!” she said, jabbing a bony finger at Ruby. “Like I warned Qrow from the beginning, but he stayed an idiot to the end.”

“Uncle Qrow was a hero. They all were.” Ruby said through gritted teeth.

“They were fools. And now they're dust.”

Ruby leapt to her feet, fists clenched at her sides. “Oh? So you're the smart one then?! Choosing to cower from the fight?!” she shouted.

“I survived, didn't I?” Raven said, jutting out her chin.

“For what?” Ruby challenged, sweeping her arms over the room. “This hovel to squat in? A chance to wither away alone? What possible reward was worth all that effort to stay alive for?”

“Bah, what do you know?” Raven said, waving her off.

“I know you could have helped!” Ruby said. “Maybe you're right, maybe we were foolish to go against Salem. But we at least we were fools together! And maybe if we had one more fool then more of us would be standing today!”

Panting, Ruby glared at the silent Raven. She spun away, then forced herself to relax.

“Look, I'm sorry. I didn't come to pick a fight, I came for Yang–“

“I know.” Raven whispered.

“What?”

Ruby looked back over her shoulder and gasped. Tears leaked over Raven's cheeks, and she wobbled on her feet. Ruby darted in to steady her, feeling bones jutting under her thin clothes.

“I tried, you know?” Raven said, as Ruby gently guided her to a chair to sink into. “I went to Tai, after Haven. He listened to me whine, then suggested I get back into the fight. I got mad and left, but came back. He would listen to my new arguments, smile and nod. Then he'll give me the same answer and I'd leave again. It was... maddening.”

“I didn't know that.” Ruby said softly.

Raven sighed. “The last time I went back he was gone. He left a note, do you know what it said?”

Ruby shook her head.

“Three words: “We'll be waiting.” I threw it in the trash.” Raven barked a mirthless laugh. “I sulked for days, cursing that idiot. Then I went to them.”

“You came?” Ruby asked.

“I was there.” Raven replied, she looked up at Ruby with dull eyes. “I saw it all.”

“Why didn't you come to us? Why didn't you come to say goodbye? To grieve?”

“Because I was too cowardly. Too stubborn.” Raven closed her eyes. “Too late.”

Sitting on her heels, Ruby took her aunt's hands into her and squeezed gently. “It's never too late, Raven.”

Standing up, Ruby opened the satchel hanging from her hip. She carefully removed a wrapped bundle and peeled the cloth aside to reveal a small, ornate wooden box.

“I'll leave you to say goodbye.” she said, placing it in Raven's lap.

Raven's eyes fluttered open then widened at the container.

“Thank you.” she gasped.

Ruby nodded, and stepped outside to give Raven her privacy. Her companion lounged against a tree, tapping away at a scroll, their hooded cape draped over a bush to dry. They looked up as Ruby approached, and ran their hand through their hair.

“Well? How did it go?”

“Better than expected. She'll want to talk to you, Xifeng.”

Her niece sighed. “That's... good. From what you and mum told me I expected Grandma to be a lot more stubborn.” she said.

“She's had a lot of time alone to think.” Ruby said with a wane smile.

“Can I go in?” Xifeng asked stepping forward, her feline tail flicking behind her.

“Not yet,” Ruby said, patting her satchel. “She needs some time to say goodbye to her.”

–

Raven stared at the small box in her lap, ignoring the kettle whistling merrily in the background. With shaking hands she lifted it up and ran a thumb over the bronze plaque.

_Yang Xiao Long_

_I'll be waiting._

“My foolish little girl.” she croaked.

Raven pressed the wooden urn to her forehead and wept.

  
  


_**Another time, another place** _

“Hey, Yang. It's been a while.”

Blake sat crossed legged in the grass and breathed in the scent of summer. It smelled like her. She reached out and touched the memorial stone in front of her, warm from the mid-morning sun.

“I kept our promise. She has your hair.” Blake said, stroking the stone to draw strength from the warmth.

“She's four now, by the way. And growing like a weed! Ruby thinks she'll be taller than Weiss in a year.” she chuckled.

A shriek of laughter turned Blake's head. She smiled at Ruby holding her giggling daughter by the ankles.

“Ruby has been an amazing aunt, I'm so grateful for her.” Blake frowned. “I don't deserve her.”

She closed her eyes, faunus ears drooping. “I hated her. After it happened. And I treated her so badly.” she confessed.

Clutching at fistfuls of grass, Blake squeezed her eyes to stem the tears threatening to fall.

“It was so hard,” she croaked. “It still is. But you were right, I needed someone to live for.”

Blake lent in and touched her forehead to the stone.

“I thought you were crazy when we made that pact. But you were right.”

Blake kissed the memorial softly, almost tasting summer. She stood up.

“Please wait a little longer, Yang.”

A final, lingering touch and Blake walked over to her family. Her daughter grinned as she approached, Blake darted forward and scooped her up. Hugging the giggling girl close, she breathed deep.

She smelled like her.


	2. Regret

**Regret**

Summer Rose pushed her way into the clearing, pausing to tug her long, white cloak loose from the thorny bushes marking the border. She smiled at the minor nuisance – it felt good to be in control again. Strolling through knee high grass tawny with the edge of summer, she approached a makeshift camp. She peered into a couple of rough lean-tos as she passed, noting a thin layer of dust on canvas wrapped supplies. A few wooden handles poked out, the wood shiny and smooth from use.

 _She's been busy,_ Summer thought.

Dry flowers crunched underfoot when she stepped onto the packed dirt in the centre of the clearing. The only sign of life was a splash of green in a fire pit, where a few tenacious weeds had taken root in the ashes.

Dusting a boulder with the edge of her cloak, Summer sat down and waited. The shadows of the forest crept across the clearing as the chittering gossip of birds faded. She lifted her face and closed her eyes, humming contently while she enjoyed the waning rays of sunlight warming her face. Simple pleasures felt luxurious after being denied them for so long.

A familiar chime announced a portal opening, and Summer opened her eyes to watch a grunting Raven stagger through, hefting a glossy chunk of obsidian in her arms. The brassy drone of the portal winked out with it's light as Raven stumbled towards her, oblivious to her presence.

“Hello, Raven.” she greeted.

Raven stopped, narrowing her puffy eyes. “...Summer?”

“In the the flesh!” Summer chirped. “Well, in the metaphorical sense I guess.”

The rock Raven was carrying thudded into the dirt. She took a couple of wobbling steps and sunk gratefully onto a log, fishing a tattered handkerchief from her pocket to mop the sweat from her brow.

“Your damn semblance was always a pain in the ass, Reaper.” Raven sighed.

Summer wrinkled her nose. “I hate that nickname.” she muttered.

“Scared the crap out of the opposition in the Vital tournament,” Raven snorted. “Still got us disqualified in the end.”

“How was I supposed to know I needed to be physically in the ring?”

“By reading the rules, for a start.”

“Worrying about the rules was always Tai's thing.” Summer said, waving her off.

Raven grunted and looked away, letting an awkward silence to diffuse between them. Summer grimaced at the goliath she introduced, and mentally fumbled for a way to pick up the conversation.

“So... you don't seem that surprised to see me?” she asked.

“Figured there was chance after Salem bit the dust,” Raven shrugged. She turned back to Summer. “Didn't figure you'd be here, sitting primly on your grave.”

Summer blinked. Sliding off the stone, she knelt and examined the marker. The slab of white marble flecked with silver was stained tan from clay dust. Running a thumb over the rough surface to wipe away the grime, she revealed a shallow etching of her rose emblem. She smiled.

“Thank you,” she said over her shoulder. “For taking care of me.”

“Owed you that much, considering how things went down.”

Summer hummed in response and stood. Glancing around she spotted a boulder of smooth, pale yellow sandstone a few feet away. The carving of a flower in this one more prominent in the softer stone.

“Her emblem was a daffodil? That's fitting.”

“No,” Raven shook her head. “They were just her favourite.”

“Still poetic. She was too young.”

“Yes, she was.” Raven said flatly.

“So who is this one for?” Summer asked, gesturing at the obsidian rock. “Qrow?”

“Fuck no,” Raven spat. “Fool was told his luck would run out.”

“Then it's–“

“Why are you here, Summer?” Raven said, abruptly standing. “For an apology? To gloat?”

Summer shook her head. “No, I–“

Closing the distance with a few quick strides, Raven jabbed at Summer's chest with a sharp finger, driving her back a step.

“Why aren't you with your family instead of haunting me? Aren't they important to you?” Raven pressed.

“Yes, of course they–“

“Then go!” Raven shouted.

“You think I don't want to go to them?” Summer whispered, head drooping. “To see them, to touch them? To say goodbye...”

“I'm not stopping you.” Raven hissed. “Click your heels and fuck off.”

Summer clenched her fists. “I don't have the right.” she said hoarsely.

“What the hell are you on about?“

Summer's head snapped up and she stepped forward to glare up at her former partner. Raven flinched but held her ground.

“I left them, Raven! I left them to try a stupid plan and ended up throwing everything away. I don't have the right to go back and ask for forgiveness just to them leave again. I don't want them to hurt anymore because of my selfishness – they don't deserve that!”

“Oh yes, the great martyr Summer Rose,” Raven sneered back. “Acting like everything is her burden to bear. I didn't miss that part of you at all.”

“It was my fault!” Summer screamed, stamping her foot. “It was _my_ idea, I asked for your help, I asked you to bring the spring maiden.”

“And I came along willingly. And I did what needed to be done when she fled.”

Summer folded her arms. “Fine. You want to take some blame, then take it.”

Leaning back from a panting Summer, Raven clicked her tongue and spun away.

“Good. We're both fuck ups, then.” she said.

“Yes,” Summer agreed. “We're both fuck ups.”

Glaring at Raven's back, Summer's ire slipped away when she noticed her partner's shoulders shaking. She sighed.

“Look, I didn't come her to pick a fight. I wanted to– wait, are you laughing?”

Throwing her head back, Raven roared with unrestrained laughter. Summer frowned as her concern evaporated.

“What? What's so damn funny?” she demanded.

“You swore!” Raven gasped. “The perfect Summer Rose said a bad word!”

“Well, you try living in a insane bitch's head and see if you don't pick up a few bad words.” Summer grumbled.

“You swore again!”

A giggle bubbled up and popped out of Summer, followed shortly by a fit of laughter. Tears streaked both woman's faces as they struggled to gasp in much needed air. Descending into a coughing fit, Raven made her back to the log and flopped down. A chuckling Summer joined her. After a few more spluttering giggles, they settled into a comfortable silence. Even after all this time the rhythm of their relationship was intact. A rapidly changing frequency between animosity and friendship that left her dizzy. It was maddening, erratic, teeth gratingly irritating.

Summer had missed it sorely.

Wiping her eyes, Summer gazed at the chuck of obsidian redirecting the last few rays of sunshine across it's glossy surface.

“I didn't come to fight, or dredge up the past.” she said, her smile fading.

“I know.” Raven sighed.

“Raven, I'm sorry about Yang.”

“I know.”

“You were there when happened.” Summer said simply.

Raven didn't reply, but the answer sat before her in the dirt – she had seen similar jagged clumps of volcanic glass almost everyday for the last fifteen years.

“This isn't the way to make amends.” Summer said, eyes still on the stone.

Silence.

“Black was always your colour.” Summer sighed.

“I don't know what else to do,” Raven said softly. “I left her knowing that I could come back to her any time I wanted.”

Standing up, Raven snapped her fingers. “Just like that, a few seconds and I'm by her side. But I was scared, terrified actually, that she was going to ask questions. Like she did when we last spoke.”

“Is that so bad?”

“You tell me,” Raven said, turning back to Summer. “You're no martyr, Summer. You're like me, you just don't have the right answers.”

Summer leaned back to stare up at the sky. “Figures the first thing we find in common is that we're shitty mom’s.”

“We should make a club,” Raven snorted, sitting down beside her. “Swap ideas on how to disappoint our daughters.”

On impulse, Summer shuffled over and wrapped her arms around Raven, who stiffened under the unexpected contact.

“Summer, I– we've talked about this.” Raven said, voice cracking.

“I know.”

“I don't want this...”

“I know.” Summer sighed.

Summer squeezed tighter as Raven trembled, her eyes growing wet as her partner choked back sobs.

“She's gone!” Raven wailed. “And I couldn't do anything!”

“I know, I couldn't either.” Summer croaked.

They clung to each other as shadows wrapped around them. Old friends, older rivals, grieving for their daughter. It was the only comfort they dared to grasp, and brave enough to reach for. Summer felt a wry grin tug at her lips, realising why her semblance pulled her back to this place. The ability to seek out those that needed help or comfort – she never thought it could also work for her pain.

“Summer!” Raven gasped.

Releasing her, Summer's reply faded when a white petal drifted up to dissolve into shimmering motes. Glancing down, she grimaced as a sliver of her aura peeled away, blooming into a cluster of petals.

“Oh, guess my time is running out.” she said.

Raven jerked away. “And you wasted it on me...”

“No,” Summer shook her head. “Never a waste.”

“Then I've taken enough,” standing abruptly, Raven draw her sword and swiped in one smooth motion. A thrumming portal winked into existence.

“Go, Summer. There's no need to repeat my mistakes.”

“Will you come with me?” Summer asked.

Raven hesitated. “...No. I need... more time.” she said.

Summer smiled wanly, glancing at chunk of obsidian. “Take all the time you need, just don't take... anything else.”

Jumping up, Summer stepped up to the portal then paused. “Sunflowers.” she said.

“What?”

“Yang loved sunflowers, you should plant them as your next project.”

“I don't what you mean.” Raven said stiffly.

Summer tapped a dry flower with her foot. “Daffodils, right? And don't think I didn't notice the rose bushes around the tree line. Shame I'll miss them blooming. Sunflowers will fill in the gap between those two nicely.”

Raven crossed her arms, a light blush staining her cheeks. “I'll keep it in mind.” she muttered.

“Goodbye, Raven.”

“Take care, Summer.”

Taking a deep breath, Summer turned back to the portal. She felt the need tugging at her from the other side, a faint but insistent ache. Her petals spun into the portal like tiny lodestars guiding her into the void.

She stepped through.

  
  


**_Another time, another place_  
**

Ruby trudged along the dirt track leading away from the cliff side memorial. Her injuries had mostly healed, but her body felt heavy, lethargic. Numb fingers grasped onto the small wooden urn pressed into her hands by her father. The brilliant, expansive life of her sister reduced to ashes. The corners of her eyes itched and burned, but no tears leaked out.

She was too tired to cry.

A slim, warm hand wormed it's way into her own. Ruby glanced sideways at Weiss who offered a wane smile, Ruby squeezed her hand in return. Ahead of them, Blake stalked past the turn off towards the house.

“Um, Blake?” Ruby rasped. “Home is this way.”

Blake's feline ears twitched, but she continued to head towards the township without breaking her stride. Ruby sighed, bowing her head.

“Don't worry, she just needs time to... process.” Weiss said.

“She wouldn't need to if–“

“Ruby, stop.” Weiss commanded, cutting her off. “It wasn't your fault, and I refuse to entertain any more of this nonsense.”

Ruby nodded mutely, allowing Weiss to steer her towards the house. Fresh guilt stabbed at wounds she couldn't imagine healing. On some level she knew Weiss was right, but she didn't blame Blake.

She couldn't.

Pushing through the front door, Ruby walked into the living room towards the stairs, weaving through chairs and tables laid out for the wake. Weiss let go of her hand.

“I could use a coffee, would you like a cup, Ruby?” she asked.

“Thanks, Weiss. I'll just go... freshen up.” Ruby replied.

Weiss smiled and ducked into the kitchen. Shuffling up the stairs, Ruby paused midway as muffled sob drifted up. Shame welled up as she realised never once asked if Weiss was alright. Some partner she was. Sighing, she continued up the stairs. A splash of cool water, a quick moment to gather to her thoughts and then she can... she can...

Finding new reserves, fresh tears spilled down Ruby's cheeks. Everything was broken, dashed to a thousand pieces. Echoes of plans made for after Salem's defeat bounced around her head. The bright future Yang had enthusiastically laid out in dorm rooms and dusty tents was now grey. Like ashes.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Ruby stumbled into her bedroom. A single white petal greeted her before fragmenting into stardust. She blinked at figure sitting on bed, clad in white cloak. They pulled back their hood.

“Mom?!” Ruby gasped.

“Hello, Petal. I'm home.”


End file.
